Every Time I Close My Eyes
by jemb
Summary: Booth has reason to be concerned about Brennan. UPDATED As the return of the gravedigger causes more problems, Brennan tries to remain professional and investigate the case but things are starting to get to her. CHPT 8 things are moving fast!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just a short little oneshot I wrote after seeing 'Aliens in a Spaceship'. It could lend itself to a second chapter but right now I'm keeping it as a oneshot. I also wrote it in about twenty minutes so there will be mistakes. _**

It's late in the evening, creeping on towards eleven, when Booth arrives at Brennan's apartment. He tells himself the reason for this unplanned visit is simply to have her sign a few forms but he really just wants to spend time with her. The forms could wait until tomorrow, or the day after. Ever since Booth nearly lost her to the Gravedigger, he has wanted to spend every waking moment in her presence, assuring himself that she is alive and well. As he waits for Brennan to answer the door, Booth adjusts the brown bag of Thai food in his arms and shifts his weight to his other foot, wondering what is taking her so long. He knows she's home because her car is in its usual spot and he saw the lights on from the street. Knocking again, Booth begins to get a little concerned so he tries the doorknob. He rolls his eyes when it turns and the door swings open. _How many times have I told her to lock up behind her?_ he thinks as he steps inside.

"Bones?" he calls, glancing around the main room. "Bones, you here? You're door is open." He steps further into the room, looking around with concern growing at her apparent absence. Setting a brown paper bag of Thai food on the table, Booth walks over towards the couch. He jumps a little when he spots Brennan's body on the couch, her legs curled up and her hand under the cushion her head is resting on. _She's just asleep_ he sighs, feeling relief as he walks over to her. He smiles warmly when he sees the peaceful look on her face but the smile soon fades when his eyes settle on a pill bottle sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He leans over and picks it up, reading the prescription. _Why does she need sleeping pills?_ He wonders. When he checks the date on the bottle he sees it was filled just four days ago. _What happened four days ago that would make Bones go to a doctor for sleeping pills?_ Booth begins to think things through and a heavy feeling settles over his heart. He doesn't think this is the first prescription she has had for sleeping pills.

xxxx

Booth knows he's invading her privacy but his concern outweighs his conscience as he rifles through Brennan's medicine cabinet. With eyes growing wider, Booth looks at the two empty bottles of sleeping pills and a half empty bottle of Valium. _What is going on?_ Booth checks the dates on the prescriptions and sees that the first bottle of sleeping pills is dated three days after she and Hodgins were rescued from their live burial. The Valium was issued three days later. _Oh Bones_ Booths shoulders sag and he carefully replaces the bottles in the cabinet. _Why didn't you tell me?_

Xxxx

Booth settles down into the armchair opposite the couch and waits for Brennan to wake up. He knows it could be a long time depending on how many pills she took, so when his eyes drift shut he allows a light sleep to come. When he wakes several hours later, it is still dark outside and Brennan has not moved from her position on the couch. Booth stretches and yawns, shifting position to get more comfortable, wondering how much longer Brennan will be asleep. As if answering his question, Brennan's eyes flutter open and she yawns, stretching her legs out. It takes her a second to realise she is not alone and startled, she lifts her head from the cushion.

"Booth. What are you doing here?" she asks sleepily.

"I brought dinner and some stuff for you to sign. I thought you would be up." He says solemnly.

"I guess I fell asleep." She smiles as she sits up.

"Yeah, well popping sleeping pills will do that." Booth cannot hide the concern and hurt that she didn't confide in him from his voice. Brennan seems surprised at his words then she spots her pill bottle on the table and her eyes drift from it to Booth.

"What's going on Bones?" Booth asks, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his knees.

"It's just a few sleeping tablets Booth." She twists her neck from side to side.

"It's not just a few though is it?" Booth presses. "I know what you're taking Bones."

"You went through my things?" She asks angrily.

"That's not the point here Bones." Booth tries to soften his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't coping?"

"I am coping." She replies.

"So the Valium is just recreational then?" he scoffs.

"Booth." Brennan is shocked at his tone.

"Bones, I'm worried okay."

"You don't need to be." She rises to her feet and goes to the kitchen. "I'm fine."

"So the new definition of fine is needing pills to get to sleep?" Booth rises and follows her. "Next thing you know you need a pill to wake up too."

"Booth." She sighs.

"Bones, talk to me." Booth pleads.

"You want to know what's going on?" Brennan's eyes flash with anger. "I'll tell you what's going on. I can't sleep without being back in that car, buried alive. I'm there every time I close my eyes. I have panic attacks in elevators because it's an enclosed space. I break down in tears when I walk into the underground parking at the lab." She stops quickly, surprised at her own outburst and that she's actually admitted her problem to someone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Booth asks softly. Brennan can't seem to provide him with an answer. She just stands, staring at the kitchen counter. "Bones? Why didn't you say anything?" Booth repeats.

"I couldn't." she whispers.

"Why not?" Booth moves so he is standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Everyone thought I was okay. I thought I was okay." She resists the urge to lean back against Booth's chest. "And when I realised I wasn't, you all seemed to be past it. Even Hodgins." She feels tears burning behind her eyes. "I felt…I just didn't…" she trails off, unable to verbalise what she had felt.

"Bones, you should have told me." Booth whispers in her ear. "I could have helped." Brennan twists around so she is facing him, looking up into his worried eyes.

"There's nothing you could have done Booth." She shakes her head.

"Bones, sometimes just talking about things can help." Booth lifts his hand and cups her cheek, his thumb stroking over her skin softly. "You usually talk to me about everything. I don't understand why you couldn't talk to me about this."

"I…Brennan's eyes drop so she doesn't have to look at him.

"Hey, it's okay Bones." Booth wraps his arms around her and draws her to his chest, resting his chin on her head. Brennan allows the tears she had held back to fall and as Booth holds her tightly, she clings to him. "You're going to be okay." As Brennan relaxes into Booth's embrace she wonders if his words are true. _Will I be okay?_

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Following a few encouraging reviews, I have decided to continue this story for a while and see where it goes. This chapter is pure BB comfort but there is more of a story to follow if you guys like it. _**

Even though most of the city is still sleeping, Booth and Brennan are wide awake and enjoying the crisp air of early morning. Brennan was reluctant to try to go to sleep after admitting her problems to Booth so he suggested that they take a walk instead. Brennan readily agreed and she is walking at Booth's side down yet another street, her arms wrapped around her chest, not because she's cold but more that she is protecting herself now that she feels vulnerable to Booth. She shares a lot with him but this is more personal than anything she has divulged in the past and at the back of her mind she is a little worried about the impact it will have on their partnership. She has always fought to assert herself as his equal but in admitting she isn't as strong as she wants to be she feels like she's at a disadvantage.

Booth walks silently beside her, not wanting to push her any further than he already did. _If she wants to tell me more about the nightmares that keep her awake or the panic attacks that leave her needing to take medication, she will._ He knows his partner well enough to understand that if she is pushed too far, she'll run, not physically but emotionally. He can't help her if she shuts down.

"It's nice out this time of morning." Brennan comments as she stares at the orange glow of the newly rising sun.

"Peaceful." Booth replies.

"Quiet."

"Too quiet?" Booth asks, turning to look at her.

"No, I like quiet." Brennan nods.

"Not me. I like things loud." Booth smiles widely. "Bars, music…"

"Ties and socks." Brennan smirks.

"Exactly, ties and socks." Booth lifts his arm and drapes it casually around Brennan's shoulders. "Feel like some coffee? There's a place down the street." Booth glances at her. His heart warms to see a smile on her face.

"Sure." She leans into him a little, enjoying the comforting feeling of his arm around her.

xxxx

When Brennan arrives at the lab later in the morning, she feels more positive than she has in weeks. It's like a weight has been lifted of her shoulders and it is visible to all around her. The moment Brennan entered the lab Angela commented on how she looked lighter. After getting past her friend thinking she meant she had lost weight, Angela explained that it just seemed like Brennan was happier than she's been in a while. Brennan's warm smile in response was a sight Angela was glad to see. It had been missing from her friend's face for a while.

The rest of the day flies past as Brennan is able to bury herself in her work, her mind no longer struggling with such a large secret. Even if it is only Booth that knows, Brennan is no longer alone and something her grandfather one told her enters her mind. He had told her that 'A problem shared is a problem halved'. To Brennan, it certainly feels that way. She knows her troubles are not going to disappear simply because she has told someone about them but now she sees a light at the end of the tunnel.

Xxxx

When Booth drops Brennan off at her apartment that night after taking her to dinner at the diner, he hesitates a moment, then turns to her.

"Bones."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" he asks, his eyes searching her face. Brennan drops her eyes for a moment then lifts them to look into his.

"I don't know Booth." She replies honestly. "I feel like I am but…"

"If you want me to, I'll stay with you." The words are out of his mouth before he's really thought it through and he suddenly panics about how Brennan is going to react. She looks as surprised by his offer as Booth is that he made it.

"I mean on the couch, you know, in case you need…"

"I'd like that." Brennan interrupts Booth's rambling with a small smile.

"Good, okay." Booth nods. "Go on up, I'll go park."

xxxx

Brennan is surprised at how easy it is to have Booth in her apartment. Despite the strength his presence always has in a room, she doesn't feel he takes over her space. He sits quietly on her couch watching a football game on her plasma and doesn't get in the way of her routine as she throws some clothes in the washer, tidies up and spends some time scribbling notes for her novel.

As the clock creeps towards midnight, Brennan yawns and rises from her desk.

"I'm going to uh, go to bed now." Brennan says quietly. Booth twists on the couch to look at her.

"Are you, I mean do you think you'll…"

"I'm not going to take any pills tonight Booth." Brennan assures him. "I need to try to sleep without them."

"Okay." Booth nods. "Well, I'll be out here if you need anything."

"There's a pillow and blanket in the cupboard." Brennan adds as she heads for her bedroom. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Bones." Booth grins and as Brennan continues down the hall to her room, she can't help but feel like everything will be fine. For some reason, having Booth just next door makes Brennan feel incredibly safe and it isn't long after climbing into bed that she falls to sleep, unaided, for the first time since her ordeal with the Gravedigger.

But her peace doesn't last. An hour or so after falling asleep, Brennan begins to toss and turn, her dreams taking her places she doesn't want to go.

_Brennan begins to bang on the door of the car, the realisation that she's trapped settling in. Panic rises through her stomach to her chest and she feels her heart beating faster. Her breathing becomes laboured and her eyes wide with fear. As she moves across the car to the other side she realises she is running out of air. She begins to gasp, dizziness taking over. She knows she isn't getting out and no one is going to rescue her. With her last few breaths she begins to scream._

Booth wakes with a start and almost falls off the couch. The screaming that woke him is coming from Brennan's bedroom. Booth is on his feet and running there before his mind can register the action. When he throws open the door, the light from the hall illuminates Brennan's body, sitting upright in bed, tense and shaking. Her brow is beaded with sweat and her wide eyes glistening with tears. Booth hurries to her side and sits on the edge on the bed, his hand brushing the hair out of her face.

"It's okay Bones, I'm here." He tells her. She shifts her gaze to him and suddenly the pool of tears behind her eyes spills over. Booth encloses her in his arms and begins to rock her back and forth gently. As the minutes tick by Brennan begins to calm down and her tears dry up. But still Booth holds her close to his chest and Brennan shows no signs of moving away herself.

"You want to tell me about it?" he whispers. Brennan's answer is to shake her head which is still buried in his chest. "It'll help Bones, trust me." She sags against him and takes a deep breath.

"I was in the car. I was alone." She begins, her voice shaky. "I couldn't breath, there was no air." She sucks in a deep gulp of air and pulls back. "You didn't find me Booth, this time you didn't find me." Booth's heart breaks when he sees the look in her eyes. Brennan has never wanted to rely on him and here she is admitting that she needed him and her worst fear came true and he wasn't there for her.

"It's okay Bones, that was just a dream." He assures her. "I'm here." He pulls her back to his chest and holds her tight, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm here now." Brennan allows herself to sink into Booth, the comfort of his embrace washing away her fears like it always does. Soon she feels her eyelids drooping and she cannot keep them open any longer, her mind and body exhausted. Booth notices the change in her breathing and when he is sure she is asleep, he lowers her back down onto the bed. As her head hits the pillow, he leans back and pulls the sheets up around her, his hand moving to her cheek to stroke her soft warm skin. She lets out a soft sigh and her head rolls to the side. Her face is a picture of tranquillity for now.

xxxx

Booth can't bring himself to leave Brennan's bedroom having seen her so upset, so he tries to get as comfortable as he can in the armchair in the corner where he can watch her as she sleeps. As the moon moves across the night sky, the changing light illuminates Brennan's features and Booth stares, his brow furrowing as he worries about her fragile emotional state. She isn't the same Bones he knows and all he wants is to get her through this so the feisty woman he grew to admire comes back.

Only a few hours pass before Brennan wakes again. There is no scream this time but she sits bolt upright, panting hard, her mind spinning. Booth, still awake in the chair, leaps up and is back at her side again.

"Another one?" he asks, his eyes full of concern. _No wonder she needed pills if this is how she was sleeping_. Brennan nods and her hand rises to her throat.

"I can't do this Booth." She whispers. "But I don't want to be one of those people who needs pills. I didn't need them before, I don't want to need them now." Her voice is quiet but still carries determination.

"Bones, I know you don't want to take any pills. _I_ don't want you to take them. But you can't function if you don't get sleep."

"Booth." She takes a long pause. "I can sleep when you're with me." She admits, her head lowered so she doesn't have to look at him. Booth realises what she is asking and he smiles.

"Scooch over."

"What?" Booth gestures for Brennan to move across the bed and she quickly shuffles across. Booth swings around and leans back, resting against the pillows. He opens his arms and Brennan looks down at him, questioning herself for only a moment before she lies down and allows Booth to pull her to his body. As his arms close around her back, she rests her head on his chest and sighs contently. Booth places a kiss on her forehead and begins to rub gently circles on her bare arm. He smiles when she moves her arm, draping it across his stomach. It seems like such a natural position for them to be in yet it is not intended in that way. Booth tries to convince himself it's only so Brennan can sleep and it has nothing to do with his feelings for her. _I'd do this for anyone, right?_ A smile crosses his face as he thinks about how he would never do this for any of the agents he works with. He realises in that moment that Brennan is special and his feelings for her are not just the feelings a partner and friend would have.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter begins to take this fic on a real story. I hope you like where its going because I'm enjoying writing it._**

The rest of the night passes peacefully as Brennan remains asleep, cradled in Booth's arms. Booth finds it strangely easy to fall asleep despite his confused feelings about being in this position with Brennan. He doesn't wake up until the bright morning sunlight warms his face through the window. As he groans and lifts his head off the pillow he realises he is alone in the bed. The woman he held in his arms just hours ago is nowhere to be seen.

"Bones?" he calls as he gets up and pads through to the lounge. He finds her in the kitchen brewing coffee.

"Morning." She greets him. He picks up on a hint of tiredness in her voice and although she has a small smile on her lips, her eyes give it all away.

"You sleep okay the rest of the night?"

"Well I didn't wake up screaming but I wouldn't exactly say my dreams were comforting." She tells him. "Thanks for staying with me." She adds.

"I'm here as long as you want me to be." Booth says before reaching across the counter and lifting a piece of toast from a plate by Brennan's hand.

"Hey." She pretends to be offended that he stole her toast but she can't keep it up when Booth grins cheekily and bites into the toast. Her face softens and she begins to laugh before carrying on with her morning routine of showering, dressing and gathering her things for the day ahead. She is surprised at how easily she and Booth work around each other. They take turns in the bathroom and when they are both finally ready, Booth hands Brennan her jacket and holds the door open for her. If anyone were to observe them, they look like a regular couple, going about their daily business.

And as the next few days pass by everything goes just as smoothly. Booth spends his nights staying at Brennan's, sleeping in her bed but doing nothing more than holding her despite every bone in his body urging him to tell her how he feels. Brennan's sleeping pills remain untouched in her bathroom along with the Valium and no one is happier about that than Booth. But his happiness doesn't last long. Early one morning, he receives a disturbing telephone call from a fellow agent and he realises that Brennan's world is about to be turned upside down all over again.

xxxx

Booth hovers in Brennan's office doorway. She is hard at work, her eyes focused intently on the computer screen before her. It takes her a minute to realise she isn't alone but finally she turns her head to look at him.

"Hi." She smiles. Booth can't help but notice how genuine her smile is these days and he is upset that he has to be the one to take that smile away.

"Hi Bones." He replies, his voice heavy.

"New case?" Brennan asks, waiting patiently for Booth's response. He steps further into her office but doesn't answer. She takes in his worried eyes, pursed lips and sagging shoulders, immediately putting it together and realising that something is up.

"Is something wrong?" she asks. Booth's shoulders slump and he hangs his head.

"A set of mummified remains were was found this morning by construction workers excavating a site." He explains.

"Aside from the obvious Booth, that's nothing unusual." Brennan shrugs.

Booth walks over to her desk and stands at her side, staring down at her and the innocent look on her face. He really doesn't want to tell her what he came her to tell her and she senses it.

"Booth?" she presses, becoming a little impatient at his reluctance to talk.

"The remains were found inside a car buried beneath the ground. Our guys think it's the Gravedigger, Bones." He watches her face for a reaction, feeling his stomach twist when her eyes dart around then finally lower to her desk.

"Oh." She whispers as she rises to her feet.

"Bones." Booth follows her as she walks around her desk and over to the bookcase. "I'm heading over to the scene. I'll call you when I know more."

"If it's him Booth…"

"We don't know anything for sure Bones so I don't want you to worry."

"How can I not worry?" Brennan's voice rises, her emotions beginning to take hold. Booth remains calm and keeps his voice steady.

"Just stay here, do your work and I'll be back soon." He assures her.

"I want to come with you." Brennan blurts out. Booth isn't actually surprised but he has no intention of letting her come with him.

"That is not a good idea Bones." Booth shakes his head.

"You need me on this." She states, her voice coming out stronger than she thought it would.

"No Bones. I don't want you working this."

"Booth, I'm the only person qualified to identify the victim."

"And you're too close Bones." Booth adds. "You've been through enough. I'm not going to ask you to go back there."

"You're not asking." She meets his eyes. "Who else is going to help you on this?"

xxxx

As Brennan walks beside Booth towards the excavation site, she feels her heart rate increase and her breathing becoming irregular. She knew this would be difficult but she didn't think she would react so strongly. It doesn't help that she feels Booth glancing over at her every few seconds. His obvious concern makes her more aware that she really shouldn't be here and with every step towards the buried vehicle she grows more anxious.

An FBI agent begins walking towards the partners, ready to fill them in.

"Agent Booth." the agent greets him.

"Syler." Booth nods. "You know Dr Brennan." Slyer gives Brennan a weak smile, remembering her from a few cases he was involved in but mostly from her experience with the Gravedigger. Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins are the only two people known to have survived the Gravedigger without the ransom being paid.

"The car is about four feet below the surface. One set of remains are inside. The area has been unused for at least a year. Construction only began two days ago."

"Has anyone opened the vehicle?" Brennan asks.

"No ma'am. As soon as we realised what this looked like we taped off the area and called Agent Booth." Syler explains.

"You ready?" Booth places his hand on Brennan's lower back and urges her forwards. Brennan gives him a nod and takes a few steps towards the pit. As she moves, she pushes her own terrifying experience to the back of her mind and switches into scientist mode. Approaching the buried vehicle, Brennan turns to Booth. He gives her a reassuring nod and she continues on. At the side of the pit a ladder has been placed to allow access down to the vehicle. Brennan steps onto the ladder and begins the short descent. As her feet touch the hard soil at the bottom of the pit she signals for Booth to drop down her kit. He leans over the edge and lowers it down, finally letting go and allowing the box to fall. Brennan catches it and sets it down on the ground at her feet. She crouches beside it and removes a flashlight. Turning it on, she aims it inside the vehicle. Memories of her own burial try to push forward but Brennan forces them back, knowing the only way to get through this is to forget that she was a victim.

As Booth watches his partner work he can see her inner turmoil. Every few seconds her face contorts and he knows she's remembering her own experience in an almost identical situation. Yet she seems to be able to work as methodically as always. He watches her open the door as wide as it will go and peer inside, analysing the skeleton seated on the passenger side.

"Female. Caucasian." She calls out to Booth. "Approximately 25 to 30 years old." She adds. Brennan takes another deep breath and continues her analysis. "No obvious signs of injury. I estimate she's been buried for…two to three weeks. But Hodgins will be able to confirm that when we get her back to the lab." Brennan closes the door and steps back, making her way over to the ladder. With her initial analysis done the memories and feelings she pushed back are flooding forward and beginning to take over.

As soon as Brennan climbs over the top of the ladder, she brushes past Booth and hurries over to the SUV. Her heart is pounding, she feels like she isn't getting enough oxygen and her head begins to spin. She braces one hand on the side of the car and tries desperately to control the panic attack she feels coming on. Clamping her eyes shut, Brennan begins to take long slow breathes but it serves only to make her dizzier.

"Bones." Booth says softly as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That could have been me." She whispers.

"But it isn't."

"It could have been me." She repeats. "It could have been me." Her eyes are glazed over and she seems to be lost in her own world.

"Bones, look at me." Booth takes her shoulders and turns her to face him. He sees her pale complexion, panicked eyes and rapid breathing, and realises what's happening. _A panic attack_.

"Focus on me." He lifts one hand to her chin, angling her head up to try and get her to look at him. "Temperance, look at me." His voice is strong and commanding and Brennan's eyes snap to his, locking onto his intense brown eyes.

"It isn't you. You're safe." But his words don't seem to be getting through to her. Brennan feels her knees weaken and she slowly slides down the side of the SUV before Booth can catch her.

"You're okay Bones, just breathe." He soothes. "Just breathe." His hand cups her face and strokes her cheek as he crouches before her. "Just breathe." Brennan gulps and drags in several breathes. She keeps her eyes locked onto Booth's, finding his eyes providing her a sense of safety and security. With Booth she knows everything will be okay. As the minutes pass, Brennan begins to get her breathing under control and soon her body relaxes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"For what? It's a natural reaction Bones." Booth's hand moves to her shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze. "How about we head back to the lab? I'll have our guys send the whole car over."

"Good, that's good." Brennan nods and begins to get to her feet. Booth grasps her hands in his and as he rises he hauls her to her feet. Once standing, Brennan brushes off her clothes and tucks a loose hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Booth." She nods and walks around the SUV to get in. Booth nods to himself as he walks over to Agent Syler to explain the procedure.

Xxxx

Back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan calls Angela, Hodgins and Zach to her office. They all seem a little worried because Brennan doesn't normally call meetings like this.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Angela asks, her eyes drifting from her friend to Booth who is hovering at Brennan's side.

"Booth and I were called to a scene this morning." Brennan begins. "The evidence is being transported here as we speak."

"What's the big deal?" Hodgins shrugs.

"The remains were discovered…inside a car…buried." Brennan turns her attention to Hodgins, watching as his eyes widen.

"The Gravedigger." Zach sighs.

"We can't be positive yet." Brennan reminds them. "But it certainly looks that way. I understand if any of you want out. I'm not going to force anyone to participate on this case." Angela reaches out and grasps Hodgins hand, clasping it tightly, the memory of almost losing both her best friend and boyfriend all too clear.

"I know this is going to be difficult." Booth states. "But you guys are the best at what you do and if anyone can find anything to get this guy, it's you." Hodgins looks over at Brennan, the pair sharing a silent moment, acknowledging what this means for both of them.

"I'm in." Hodgins says.

"Me too." Angela chimes.

"Zach?" Brennan asks, looking at the youngest member of their team.

"I'm in Dr Brennan." He replies.

"Okay, so let's get started." Booth claps his hands together.

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**_This story is really starting to take off now. When I wrote the first chapter I had no idea it would turn out like this but I'm loving where it's going. I hope you are too because as soon as you don;t I'll stop writing. So you need to tell me what you think by clicking on the review button at the end. enjoy this next installment. _**

The FBI was quick to bring the evidence and remains of the woman in the car to the lab. As soon as it arrived, Brennan assembled her team, along with some other lab techs, and assigned tasks to them all. They are going to go over every millimetre of the car for evidence, every speck of dust will be analysed, every inch of the woman's body scrutinised. No one misunderstands the importance of this case and as Brennan handed out orders, each recipient accepted willingly and with determination. Booth also noticed the switch being flicked in Brennan's head, the one that changes her from Temperance Brennan the woman, to Temperance Brennan the scientist. He also knows that switching off her emotions is the only way she will be able to work this case. But that still worries him because he knows that means she will be bottling up those emotions and they'll have to come out somehow.

As Booth stands silently and unobtrusively at the edge of the platform, he watches Brennan analyse the female victim on the table. Zach takes notes and every so often throws in his own opinion. Angela stands to the side, her sketchpad clasped in one hand as the other sketches.

"Bren, I have a preliminary sketch." She announces. "When you're done with the skull I'll take another look."

"Zach, I want you to continue here, I'll be in my office." Brennan pulls off her gloves and backs away from the table. "Rehydrate the hands and see if you can pull any prints." Booth visibly winces at the thought of this, remembering the last time Brennan dealt with a mummy and he had the unpleasant experience of watching her slide her own hand into the skin of the victim. "Strip the rest of the tissue and when the bones are ready, give the skull to Angela." Zach nods his understanding.

Brennan moves to the stairs of the platform and Booth falls into step beside her.

"How's it looking?" he asks.

"I was right about time of death." Brennan states. "Three weeks ago. A week after Hodgins and I…" she trails off.

"How long before we get an ID?" Booth asks another question to interrupt her train of thought.

"A few hours." Brennan sighs.

"Okay, well I'm going to head back to the office. I have all the old files so I'm going to take a look through them."

"I'll call you as soon as we have an ID." Booth steps towards the door, hesitating before stepping out. He is about to speak when Brennan anticipates his question.

"I'm okay Booth." She smiles, not lifting her head from her downward gaze at the papers on her desk. Booth nods and leaves without a word.

xxxx

True to her word, only a couple of hours pass until Brennan calls Booth.

"You got an ID?"

"Zach found prints and we ran it through the database. Angela's face matches the ID." Brennan states. "Her name was Sabrina Wilcox, aged twenty eight. She was an investment banker, her fingerprints were on record for her job."

"I'll find the next of kin." Booth states. "You heading home?"

"In an hour or so. I have a few things to finish up."

"You want me to come over later?" Booth asks casually. He doesn't want Brennan to think he assumes she'll want or need him. She pauses before answering.

"You don't have to. I'll call you if I need to." She replies. Booth tries not to feel hurt that she doesn't want him with her but he knows she needs to prove to herself that she can handle things.

"Okay, just promise you'll make that call if you need to."

"I promise."

Xxxx

Brennan arrives at her apartment a little after eight. After setting down her jacket and bag, she presses her answering machine to check for messages. There is only one, from a sales person advising her she can get a discounted kitchen if she calls before Saturday. Brennan quickly erases the message and heads for her couch. As she sits down she notices a white envelope propped up on the coffee table. She is immediately nervous because she knows she did not put it there. Reaching out she lifts it up and takes a cursory look. It is unsealed so she pulls out the note inside. Before she even opens it she knows who it is from and that thought sends shivers down her spine.

_Dr Brennan,_

_I see you have found her. I put her there for you. I wanted you to be the one to investigate. You'll try hard, I know, but you won't find me. You and Dr Hodgins were lucky. That luck won't last. _

_GD_

Brennan's hands begin to shake as she sets the letter and envelope down on the coffee table. _He was here. He was in my apartment_ Brennan realises. She rises quickly from the couch and stands, taking a look around her apartment for anything else that is out of place or shouldn't be here. She sees nothing. There are no disturbances. And she remembers that her door was locked when she arrived so that means he had a key to her apartment. The only other way in would be via the balcony but she is the second floor up and that would take some skill to achieve. Brennan shudders as she grabs her cordless phone and steps out into the hallway. She can't stand to be inside her own place knowing he was there. She might not have been able to see anything but that doesn't mean he didn't leave another surprise for her.

Still shaking, Brennan punches in Booth's cell phone number and holds the phone to her ear. It rings four times before he answers.

"Bones, that you?" he asks when no one speaks.

"He was here." She whispers.

"What? Who was where?" Booth asks.

"My apartment, he was here. He left a note."

"Bones, who was at your apartment?"

"The Gravedigger." As she speaks the words, her knees turn to jelly and she slides down the wall to the floor.

"Bones, listen to me carefully." Booth says. "Get out the apartment and wait for me."

"I'm in the hall." She whispers.

"Okay, good. Stay there and do not move." Booth instructs. He is already throwing his jacket on and looking for his keys. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Brennan hangs up and grips the phone in her hand. She doesn't think about what her neighbours might say if they are to see her like this. All she can think about is the Gravedigger coming after her.

xxxx

Booth screeches to a halt outside Brennan's apartment building. He flies across the sidewalk and through the doors, not stopping to acknowledge the night doorman. He heads straight for the stairs and pounds up them two at a time. As he bursts through the door onto Brennan's floor he immediately sees her at the end of the hall sitting outside her apartment. She jumps and turns to him when she hears the door bang open. The relief on her face is obvious and she clambers to her feet as Booth runs along the hall.

"You okay?" he asks, his hand reaching out and cupping her cheek in an instinctive move. She nods and Booth draws his hand back. "Did you hear anyone in there?" he asks, his eyes focused intently on Brennan.

"No." she shakes her head.

"Okay, wait here." Booth pulls out his service weapon and enters her apartment. Brennan hovers by the door, for once happy to stay back while Booth does the dangerous thing. He disappears down the hall checking her bedroom then her bathroom and the various cupboards. When he reappears his gun has been holstered but he now holds his cell phone in his hand. He signals for Brennan to enter and she takes a few steps in, a little hesitant at entering a place she no longer feels safe in.

"This is Agent Booth." Booth speaks into his phone. He proceeds to request...no demand, a full forensics team and additional agents to Brennan's apartment. When he's done, he pockets his phone and walks over to Brennan.

"Go pack a few things, you're staying with me." He commands. Under any other circumstance, Brennan would have argued that she could stay by herself but the last thing she wants is to be in this apartment. She merely nods her acceptance and walks to her bedroom to pack some clothes. Booth uses the opportunity to take a look at the note, still sitting on the coffee table. The words send shivers down his spine. The Gravedigger obviously killed this last woman with the specific intent of getting to Brennan and Hodgins. _I won't let that happen_ he vows. _He is not going to hurt her again, not while I'm alive and breathing._

Whilst Brennan packs, the FBI arrives in full force. Three agents plus a full forensics team arrive and immediately begin to take over the apartment. Brennan emerges from her bedroom with a large holdall slung over her shoulder.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones." Booth walks over and with a hand on her shoulder he guides her towards the front door. "These guys are going to go over every inch of your place. If he left any trace behind, they'll find it." He assures her. "Hardy." Booth turns to one of the agents. "Call me the minute you find anything."

"Sure thing Booth." Hardy nods before turning his attention back to the Gravedigger's note which is now sealed in an evidence bag.

"Okay Bones, lets go." He ushers her out of the apartment and down the hall, his hand never leaving her shoulder.

xxxx

Half an hour later Brennan is walking through the front door of Booth's house.

"We should call Hodgins." She states. Booth is a little surprised as it is the first thing she has said since leaving her apartment. "What if he's been there too?"

"I'll call him now." Booth nods and pulls out his cell. While he waits for Jack to answer, he watches as Brennan drops her bag on the floor and curls up on the couch, wrapping her arms protectively around her body. He can see her walls going up and her emotions shutting down.

"Hodgins, its Booth. Where are you?"

"At the lab." Hodgins replies, a little confused by Booth's call.

"I'm sending an FBI forensics team to your house. I want you, Angela and Zach to go somewhere safe tonight."

"What's going on Booth?"

"The Gravedigger left a message for Bones inside her apartment."

"Is she okay?" Hodgins asks with genuine concern in his voice.

"She's with me at my place."

"Okay Booth, just have one of your guys get Martin to let them in." Hodgins advises. "But I doubt they'll find anything, I have a lot of security."

"I know, but we need to be safe."

"I get it. I'll let Angela and Zach know." Booth finishes up the call, places another call to the FBI then finally turns his attention to Brennan.

"How are you doing?" he asks. She shifts her gaze from the floor to him as he walks over and sits beside her.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"I'm gonna order some pizza." Booth picks up his phone and quickly places an order for a large cheese pizza. When he's done he rises and heads to his kitchen. "You want a drink Bones?" he calls. Brennan rises to her feet and pads through to him.

"Something strong." She sighs. Booth nods, appreciating her need for something more than beer, and pulls a bottle of scotch from the cupboard.

"Will this do?" he smiles.

xxxx

A few hours later, the pair are slumped on the couch. Two empty glasses sit on the coffee table beside the bottle of scotch and a pizza box empty but for two slices.

"It could be a while before forensics call Bones, you should get some rest."

"I don't think I can sleep." Brennan admits.

"How about you try. Come on." He stands up and pulls her to her feet. Standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, Booth guides her to his bedroom, picking up her bag on the way. Inside his bedroom he sets the bag down on the bed.

"Bathroom is through there." He motions to the door off the bedroom. "I'll be in the kitchen." He adds as he backs out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Booth hears the shower being turned off. After giving her a few more minutes to get changed, Booth walks through to the bedroom. She has changed into a pair of cream pyjama bottoms and a tight fitting cream tank top. Her hair is damp and hanging loose around her face.

"Hey." Booth smiles. Brennan sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls her hair behind her ears. "You don't feel much like sleeping huh?" Booth can tell she doesn't want to sleep and knows it is because she's afraid of having nightmares.

"I can't believe this is happening." She mumbles. "How many times are we going to have to go through this? Wasn't Epps enough?" Booth senses her question is really a rhetorical one and doesn't reply. Instead he squeezes her shoulder gently.

"It's late Bones. You should try to sleep a little."

"Why? So I can dream about how he's going to kill me?" she turns to Booth, her eyes filled with anger this time.

"He is not going to hurt you Bones. I won't let him."

"Even you can't protect me all the time Booth." Her voice softens. "I understand that." With her words, Booth feels that Brennan is accepting that the Gravedigger will get to her again and that scares him. She isn't usually so defeatist.

"Temperance, look at me." He draws her face to his with a finger under her chin. "We're prepared this time. We know what we're dealing with. And I am not going to let him hurt you, understand?" he speaks forcefully. Brennan nods, not sure if she truly believes it. "Come here." Booth opens his arms and wraps them around Brennan, drawing her into an embrace. "You'll get through this Bones, you're strong." He whispers. "And you've got me."

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**_This story is taking on a life of its own now. Things start to get intense here so hold onto your hats_**

Early the next morning Brennan is at the lab. The old saying 'Things always look better in the morning' rings true for her. After a night spent comforted in the arms of her partner, Brennan is feeling a lot more positive about her situation. She'll never admit it to anyone but there is something about having Booth's arms wrapped around her that makes her feel like whatever bad thing is happening will turn out okay. It's a strange power she doesn't understand but also doesn't need to. Awake through the night, she has had time to think things through, rationalise events and come to some conclusions. Just because the Gravedigger left her a note that doesn't necessarily mean he's about to try and kidnap her. That wouldn't really accomplish anything. After all, his note said he wanted her to investigate his latest victim. She can't very well do that buried.

After just a brief argument with Booth about how security at the lab has been stepped up and she'll be fine on her own for a few hours, he agreed to leave to catch up with the other agents on the case. He did insist on calling her on the hour every hour though and that is something Brennan can live with. What she used to see as Booth being over protective and undermining her, she now just sees as him being protective because he cares. He has shown her over time that he believes in her ability to look after herself and after Angela telling her how he didn't give up on her for a second, even after technically she and Hodgins had run out of air, she truly believes he trusts her to take care of herself when needed.

Despite the early hour, she is joined by Hodgins, Angela and Zach. Both men spent the night at Angela's apartment but none were really in the mood to sleep. The tiredness in their eyes matches Brennan's. She may have been lying in bed with Booth holding her but she didn't really sleep. He had finally drifted off but she remained awake, her mind churning with thoughts and ideas. She's pretty sure her friends had done the same.

The team begins the day by going over the evidence. The victim showed the familiar marks of a taser burn, identical to the ones Brennan received which have now all but healed. There were no other injuries and cause of death has been established as suffocation. So far the examination of the car has turned up very little. No prints other than the victims were found. The inside was clean, almost too clean, and the soil samples came back with no unusual properties. The team all feel the same frustration, knowing that they have nothing to help them find out who this man or woman is. Brennan finally gives up, snapping off her gloves and heading to her office for some peace.

As she sits in her office going through test results, Hodgins knocks on her door.

"Hey Jack." She smiles weakly.

"Hey." He walks in, his body tense.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm okay." He nods. "A little spooked. I heard what was in the note." Brennan nods. "Do you think he'll try again?"

"To kill us?" Brennan asks. "I don't know. I'm not sure if that's what he really wants. I mean he was happy to reveal the whereabouts of other victims when the ransom was paid so I don't think he's just out to kill." Brennan decides. "But…"

"But we got away without a ransom. He's bound to be pissed about that."

"Maybe." Brennan nods. "I don't think we should jump to any conclusions about what he meant until we have more evidence."

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, moving to sit in the chair opposite her.

"I've been better." She admits as she reclines back in her chair. "This is bringing back a lot of memories."

"I hear ya." Hodgins nods.

"Things are going to get tough Jack."

"I know."

"I just want you to know that if you want out at any point…"

"I want to get this son of a bitch. The only way I can do that is to do my job." He nods.

"I know."

"Dr Brennan." Hodgins leans forward. "I won't pretend that this is easy for me. The last month has been really difficult. I've had nightmares a lot and that parking garage still spooks me." He admits. Brennan visibly relaxes when she hears that Hodgins is not completely over his experience either. "But the only way I see I can truly get through this is to see him behind bars, paying for what he did to us and all those other people."

"I feel the same way." Brennan nods.

"So."

"So, back to work." Brennan sits forward and picks up a folder from her desk.

"Right, I'll let you know if we find anything." Hodgins rises from the chair and heads out the office. He pauses to look back at Brennan, his face softening as he sees a familiar look on her face. It's the same look he's had on his face frequently the last month. He realises then that she hasn't got over her experience either and the whole time he thought he was alone in that.

xxxx

Later in the morning, Brennan lifts her phone after the first ring, knowing exactly who it is.

"Brennan."

"Just checking in." Booth replies.

"I'm here and I'm fine."

"Got anything new?"

"Nothing." She sighs heavily. "You?"

"No foreign prints, no trace evidence left behind." He explains. "But we did find out how he got in. He didn't have a key. Forensics found tiny scratches on the lock. It looks like he picked it."

"Hmm."

"There were no prints on the note and the paper and ink came back generic." Booth continues. "Your doorman didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary but he did admit that he wasn't at the desk all night. A few maintenance problems needed his attention so the Gravedigger could have gone in while he was off doing that."

"That makes sense." Brennan nods.

"I'm heading off to see Sabrina Wilcox's roommate. Apparently she didn't have any family."

"Who was the ransom made to then?"

"No one."

"What do you mean?"

"There was no ransom demand."

"But that's his signature." Brennan doesn't understand why the Gravedigger would change his method of operation on this case.

"I know. It seems he's deviating from his MO and I'm pretty sure that's all to do with the note he left. He's challenging us to find him. This isn't about money or power anymore."

"Can I come with you?" Brennan asks hopefully.

"I think you should stay at the lab Bones." Brennan pauses, knowing that would be his answer.

"Fine. Call me later."

"In an hour." Booth smiles despite knowing Brennan can't see him.

Xxxx

Over the next few hours, Brennan continues her work at the lab. She returns to her office mid afternoon to find a pile of new mail sitting on her desk. Standing at the side of the desk, she begins to flip through the various journals she has received but just as she is intrigued by an article on the cover of one, her phone rings.

"Brennan." She replies, expecting Booth to be on the other end. The voice she hears is definitely not Booth's. It comes over distorted so it cannot be identified.

"Dr Brennan, it is so nice to hear your voice."

"Who is this?" Brennan asks, her voice shaking as much as her hands.

"I think you know."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to give you five names. I suggest you write these down." Brennan grabs a pen, trying to steady her hand. "Michael Winters aged 54, Tina Vasquez aged 32, Jason David aged 26, Constance Wright aged 45 and Jackson Clements aged 36."

"Who are these people?"

"People who only have forty eight hours to live…from now." The voice pauses. "Can you find them?" he laughs, sending chills down Brennan's spine.

"Have you kidnapped these people? Did you bury them like the others?" Brennan asks frantically.

"That is for your and your team to find out. You did it once, can you do it again?" he laughs then hangs up leaving Brennan cradling the phone, her body rigid with fear. Slowly the phone falls from Brennan's grip and she braces both hands on the desk to keep her on her feet. Her breathing becomes sharp and her mind begins to race. For once, she doesn't know what she is supposed to do. A voice startles her from her frantic thoughts.

"Bones?" Booth steps into the room. "What's wrong?" Brennan spins around to face him, her eyes wide with fear. "Bones?"

"He called." She whispers, her fingers grasping at the paper she wrote the names on. She holds it out for Booth to take and when he does he looks at her curiously.

"What is this?"

"He said we only have forty eight hours to find them or they'll die." Booth is stunned and the expression on his face reflects this.

"When did he call?" Booth checks his watch, seeing it is now nearly three in the afternoon.

"Just now." Brennan leans over, finding breathing difficult.

"Okay, Bones. Take a deep breath." Booth steps over and places his hands on her shoulders. "That's it." He encourages her as she begins to regain control of her body. After a moment he pulls back.

"I need to make some calls." Booth steps away from her and pulls his cell phone out. Brennan leans back against her desk, not sure her legs will hold her up.

"This is all my fault." She whispers. Booth spins around, snapping his phone shut. "These people are all going to die because of me."

"Bones, this is not your fault."

"Yes, yes it is." She replies, her voice rising and growing in strength. "He's doing this because Hodgins and I got away."

"He's doing this because he's a sociopath."

"If we'd just died, these people would be fine." She lifts her hand a wipes a few stray tears from her eyes.

"You can't think like that. He would still be at this no matter what happened. If we'd paid the ransom you and Hodgins would just be like the other survivors."

"But because he didn't get the ransom and we still lived he's pissed off and now he's going to make us pay." Booth reaches out and cups her cheek.

"Bones, we're going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to make some calls. Why don't you go get some water." He suggests. Brennan nods and lifts herself off the desk. Wringing her hands together she heads out her office, leaving Booth to contact the FBI.

Xxxx

Within an hour several more agents have arrived at the Jeffersonian. One interviews Brennan about the call while Booth discusses the names and the challenge presented by the Gravedigger with the others. All the while, Booth steals glances over at Brennan. She seems to be holding it together quite well but he's pretty sure that's only so she doesn't break down in front of other agents. Brennan has a hard enough time opening up to him, he knows she won't want to open up in front of strangers.

Word has also spread through the lab about the call and the rest of the squints are hovering near Brennan's office. Hodgins in particular looks concerned but that is to be expected. Booth heard through Angela how hard a time Hodgins had immediately after his kidnapping and burial. This is bringing back terrifying memories for them all.

"Okay, people." Booth claps his hands together. Gathering the attention of the agents and the squints. "Here's what we're going to go." He positions him self in the middle of everyone out in the lab.

"Bones, Hodgins, Zach, Angela. I want you to continue working on the Sabrina Wilcox case. Focus your attention on that. Guys." He addresses the agents. "I want you back at the office. Get a team together and go through these names. I want everyone on this list either accounted or not accounted for. Check every name in the phone book, check all our databases. Send agents to homes, businesses, what ever you need to do to establish where these people are. I want to know the minute you have anything." The agents stand around for a moment but after a meaningful glare from Booth, they begin to walk hurriedly to the exit.

"What about you?" Brennan asks.

"I'm going to talk to Sabrina's boss, see if I can find out more about her last few days. Apparently she was supposed to be on vacation so no one realised she was missing."

"I want to come with you."

"Bones, don't you need to be here?"

"I can't do anything more with the remains Booth. We have to wait on tests and forensics from the car." Booth sighs.

"Okay, get your things." He nods. As Brennan disappears into her office, Angela approaches Booth.

"She's taking this hard Booth."

"I know Ang."

"Make sure she's okay." Booth simply nods. Angela knows she doesn't need to tell Booth to look after her friend but somehow it helps her by saying it.

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm going to get back to some Booth comfort stuff soon, I promise. There is just a bit more case related stuff to get out the way first.**_

_**I should also apologise for taking a cruel amount of time to update this story. I've been laid up with a bad case of writers block on this story which I'm still struggling through. I appreciate everyone's support and thanks for coming back to read.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Booth leads the way down the plush hallway to Sabrina Wilcox's employers' office. Booth had called ahead and scheduled a meeting with Nigel Silverman. According to Booth, he had been devastated by the news that Sabrina was dead and was more than willing to aid in the investigation.

As they walk the long hallway, Brennan surveys the minimalist decoration and decides she quite likes it. Simple, clean and unobtrusive.

"Hey Bones." Booth touches her arm, guiding her towards an open door where an older man with greying hair is sitting behind a large glass desk. As Booth approaches the door, the man lifts his head and rises from his seat.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes, Nigel Silverman?" Booth checks as he walks in with Brennan at his back.

"Yes, yes. Please come in." Mr Silverman walks around the desk and crosses the room to shake Booth's hand.

"This is my partner, Dr Temperance Brennan." Brennan steps around Booth and shakes the man's extended hand.

"Please, take a seat." Mr Silverman gestures to the two empty chairs before his desk. As Booth and Brennan settle themselves he moves back behind his desk and slips into the luxurious leather seat.

"I can't tell you how devastated we all are to hear about Sabrina's murder." He hangs his head. "We all believed she was on vacation. She wasn't due back for another couple of days."

"How well did you know her?" Booth asks.

"Very well. She came to work for me three years ago. It was right after her parents died and I had just lost my wife. We bonded in grief."

"Bonded?" Brennan asks, wondering just what Mr Silverman means.

"Not in that way." He shakes his head. "Sabrina was like a daughter to me. She reminded me a lot of my own daughter. I lost her six years ago in a car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Booth nods.

"Sabrina fitted in well here. She had a lot of friends but more than that, she had the respect of the people she worked with. She would have gone a long way." As he talks, Brennan feels her stomach knotting. _Sabrina wasn't some nobody lost in a big city. She was a loved woman with close friends and her life was taken because of me._

"Do you know if she was seeing anyone?" Booth asks.

"Sabrina didn't flaunt her relationships but she often sought my advice. I remember about a month ago she told me she had met someone. His name was Darren Sinclair. She wanted advice. Apparently the relationship was moving very quickly and she was concerned perhaps she was getting swept along."

"What did you tell her?" Brennan asks.

"I believe I told her if it felt right to go with her feelings but not to be afraid to pull back if anything worried her."

"Did she mention anything else?"

"No, she left for her vacation a couple of days after. Well, she was supposed to."

"Was she going on vacation with this Darren Sinclair."

"Yes, but only I knew about it. She was concerned about what her colleagues would think since she had only just met him."

"It does seem rather fast." Brennan comments.

"Sabrina had a big heart. She welcomed people into it without question." Mr Silverman leans forward. "Do you think Darren is her killer?" Booth looks over at Brennan then back to Mr Silverman.

"We're still making enquiries." Booth nods. "What would help is if we could have a look around Sabrina's office."

"Of course, whatever you need." Mr Silverman rises to his feet. "I'll have my assistant Steven show you around."

xxxx

A few minutes later, Booth and Brennan are in Sabrina's office, supervised by the assistant Steven. As Booth begins to look at the papers on the desk, Brennan finds herself drawn to the personal artefacts displayed. They show what a full life the young woman had; the places she visited, the things she cared about. Knowing that she is responsible for that life being taken away makes Brennan feel incredibly guilty.

"Bones?" Booth calls her name again, this time startling her from her thoughts. She turns around. "You okay?" he looks at her with concern, seeing how she is drifting off into her own world.

"Uh, fine." She nods and moves over to the desk.

"Why don't you check the computer." He suggests.

"Sure." Brennan slides into the chair at the desk and switches the machine on. As it whirls into life, she glances at the photographs displayed on the desk. There is one which she assumes is Sabrina with her parents, another with what looks like a group of friends and a third of Sabrina, Nigel Silverman and a couple of other people in suits she assumes are colleagues. Her fingers trace over Sabrina's face in the photo with her family. _I'm sorry Sabrina. This is my fault_.

Xxxx

It is almost seven in the evening when Booth and Brennan arrive back at the Jeffersonian. The rest of the squints are still working on evidence from the car when the pair wearily walks through the doors. Angela notices them first, her head lifting from the desk she is seated at.

"Hey, you get anything?" she asks as Brennan swipes her card at the platform and walks up to meet them.

"Nothing probative." She replies. "Sabrina was due to take a flight to the Bahamas but she never made it." Angela jerks a little when she hears Brennan refer to the victim by name. _She's getting personal_ she thinks. _Brennan always refers to the victim as 'the victim'._

"We do have a potential suspect." Booth adds. "She started seeing some guy right before she was murdered."

"Are you thinking this boyfriend is the Gravedigger and he lured Sabrina to her death?" Hodgins asks.

"It's a possibility. Her boss says she was going on vacation with him even though she had known him barely a week."

"Wow, that's fast." Angela says.

"Suspiciously fast." Booth nods. "I'm going to check in with the guys at work, see how they're getting on with that list of names and if we can track down this Darren Sinclair character." He speaks more to Brennan than the rest of the squints. He steps back off the platform and seeks a quiet place to make his call while Brennan catches up with her team.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Angela asks, her voice conveying sympathy.

"I'm fine Ang." Brennan nods jadedly.

"It's okay if you're not."

"I know. But really, I'm okay." Brennan attempts a smile so Angela doesn't think she's lying. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing, nada, zip." Hodgins snaps off his gloves. "Whatever we're looking for it isn't here."

"I expected as much."

"You did?" Angela asks.

"The Gravedigger is playing with us. It's all about mind games." Hodgins speaks the words in Brennan's mind. "He is not going to make this easy."

"Which means we have to step things up." Brennan straightens her shoulders.

"I don't understand." Zach steps forward.

"We put aside this evidence, it isn't helping and we're just wasting time." Brennan knows they have less than forty five hours to save five people.

"So what do you suggest?" Hodgins asks.

"We go back to _our_ evidence." Brennan states.

"The metal fragment from my leg." Hodgins nods.

"The car." Zach adds.

"Exactly. Maybe we missed something the first time."

"I don't think we did." Angela tries to be the rational one.

"It won't hurt to look." Brennan tells her friend before she heads away to her office. She has some reports from her kidnapping to look through.

Xxxx

In her office, Brennan lowers herself into her chair. She places her head in her hands, the headache she has been feeling all day growing in strength.

"Hey Bones." Booth strides in.

"How are things progressing?"

"I have fifteen agents tracking down every person with the same name as on the list and who matches the age he gave you. So far it's proving to be a lengthy process."

"None of them have been found, or are missing?" Brennan asks, hope in her eyes but lacking from her voice.

"Not yet." Booth shakes his head. He feels his heart clench when Brennan visibly slumps in her chair. He knows she is feeling responsible and the lack of progress seems to be weighing heavily on her.

"Bones, maybe we should take a break, go get some dinner." He suggests.

"I can't take a break Booth." Brennan begins to sift through the papers on her desk.

"You need to take a break." He says firmly. "How much sleep did you actually get last night?" he cocks his head, looking at her with eyes that tell her he knows she didn't sleep at all. "And you haven't eaten anything since breakfast right?" _He knows me too well._

"One hour." She rises from her chair, knowing Booth will eventually drag her away despite her protestations.

"Fine, one hour." Booth agrees. _An hour is better than nothing_.

As Booth ushers Brennan out her office, his cell rings.

"Booth." He answers quickly. Brennan pauses, watching Booth's face. "Okay, get someone over there asap."

"What's going on?" Brennan asks.

"Agent Syler has not been able to track down a Tina Vasquez. She didn't show up for work and her friends haven't seen her since the day before yesterday." He says gravely. "He's heading over to her apartment now."

"We should go there." Brennan nods.

"I know." Booth agrees. _Dinner will have to wait._

Xxxx

Three hours later Booth and Brennan are driving back to the Jeffersonian. The Tina Vasquez they couldn't contact has been found safe and well having skipped work to spend the day with her boyfriend. As Booth drives, he can see how frustrated Brennan is.

"We're not going to find them are we?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know Bones. We don't have much to go on."

"Five people are going to die."

"We don't know that."

"Come on Booth, you know how the Gravedigger operates. He leaves no evidence and there are no negotiations." She turns to look out the window, resting her head against the cool glass. Booth suddenly changes lanes.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asks.

"Taking you home." Booth keeps his focus ahead, knowing what is going to happen.

"Booth, I can't go home." She focuses her eyes on him, willing him to look at her but he doesn't and he doesn't respond to her either.

"Booth." She demands. "Hey." She slaps his arm.

"Hey, not while I'm driving." He finally turns to her.

"Then stop driving, I want out."

"No."

"Booth."

"I'm sorry Bones but you're not going to win this one." He shakes his head.

"This isn't about winning something Booth. There are five people dying because of me. I can't go home and relax while they're fighting for their lives."

"You're exhausted Bones. You can't do anything to help these people if you end up in hospital because you pass out from lack of sleep or dehydration or not eating."

"I can't help them if I'm at home." She argues back.

"All I'm asking is that you take a couple of hours to eat and sleep."

"No, stop the car!" she demands. Booth realises he really ought to pull over, at least to calm her down, so he signals and pulls the SUV over to the side of road. As soon as it comes to a stop, Brennan yanks open the door and climbs out, striding up a pathway. Booth grunts and gets out to follow her. As he hurries up the path he has a strange feeling of deja vu. It then occurs to him that this is the exact spot he chased Brennan down two years ago and their unconventional partnership was born. He wonders if Brennan realises it too.

"Hey Bones! Come on will you just stop for a minute." He calls. Brennan slows her strides and comes to a stop, turning to face him.

"What Booth?" she huffs. When Booth sees the look in her eyes he forgets all the things he was going to say he just sighs. Brennan sees the change in Booth's demeanour and she unclenches her jaw, relaxing a little.

"I know you're worried about me." She says softly. "And you have every reason to be. I _am_ stressed and I _haven't_ been sleeping or eating properly. But _I'm_ responsible for the fate of those five people and I just can't rest until we find them." Booth reaches out and rests his hand on her Brennan's shoulder.

"I understand that Bones."

"But?" she knew it was coming.

"But, you need to take care of yourself too." Brennan lowers her head and looks away from Booth. "Just take a couple of hours to rest. I promise we'll keep working and the minute we have something I'll come get you. Okay?" He looks at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes knowing she can never resist them.

"Fine." She resigns.

"Okay, let's go." Booth slides his hand around to the back of her shoulder and guides her back to the car so they can begin the journey to Brennan's apartment.

_**I will hopefully have another chapter ready to post sometime this weekend. Thanks for reading and also reviewing if you click the button. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another new chapter for you. Some fluff followed by major case development. I realise the story is starting to get quite long and drawn out so I want to push ahead with the case. I hope it doesn't go too fast for you.**_

Alone in her apartment, Brennan doesn't feel like going to sleep. Her body and her mind are tired and even though she knows Booth is right and she needs to rest, she just can't relax. Rising from the couch, Temperance begins to tidy up. She plumps the cushions on the couch then reorganises the magazines on the coffee table. Needing to keep occupied, she heads her bedroom and hangs up some clothes, fixes the sheets on the bed and tidies away a few items sitting on her dresser. Next she goes to the kitchen and begins to wash up a few dishes still sitting in the sink. Then she wipes down the counter tops and cleans out her fridge. There a quite a few out of date items that get thrown straight into the trash.

Glancing at her watch she sees an hour has passed. Her apartment is clean and she really has nothing else to do. So she pulls a bottle of wine from the wine rack and sets it on the counter top. Then she finds a wine glass from the cupboard and starts back across to where she set the wine down. As she moves, her home telephone rings, startling her. She drops the wine glass which smashes into several chunks on the hardwood floor. Cursing under her breath she crouches down and begins to pick up the glass, letting her answering machine take the call. But as soon as the caller begins to leave a message Brennan rises to her feet, her eyes wide with shock.

"You're not doing very well Dr Brennan." The distorted voice of the Gravedigger taunts. "I thought you were smarter than this." Brennan walks over to the phone, her fists clenched, and stares at it as the Gravedigger continues to speak.

"There are five people out there who need your help. They're running out of air. You remember what it feels like to run out of air, don't you?" Brennan is too focused on the taunting voice of the Gravedigger to recognise the pain in her hand as the glass she had been holding cuts into her skin. "You're running out of time. They're running out of time." Ending the call with a creepy chuckle, the Gravedigger hangs up. Brennan remains rooted to the spot, staring at the phone as her breathing becomes sharp and ragged. It is only when she makes a move towards the phone that she realises she has hurt herself. Opening her clenched fist, she sees her whole hand is covered with deep red blood and there are several cuts on the palm of her hand. She watches the blood drip down onto the floor and for a moment she is paralysed. But she soon pulls herself together and goes back to the kitchen. With gritted teeth she removes the glass fragments sticking into her skin then wraps her hand in a dishcloth.

xxxx

Booth arrives back at Brennan's apartment two hours after dropping her off. Agent Syler has determined that Michael Winters, one of the names on the Gravedigger's list, is officially missing and Booth wants to get Brennan back to the lab. When he reaches her door he knocks but Brennan doesn't answer. Booth becomes a little nervous and knocks harder. Again there is no answer. So he pulls his service weapon from the holster at his hip and tries the door. _Unlocked_. He enters and begins to look around, calling out to Brennan as he moves. When he reaches the living room his eyes travel to something glistening on the floor under the lights above. He crouches down and gasps when he realises that what he is seeing are blood drops.

"Bones!" he calls frantically as he rises and looks around. He takes a few steps away and turns towards the kitchen. That's when he sees her. Sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and one arm pulled towards her body, her hand wrapped in a white dishcloth now stained red.

"Bones?" he softens his voice and approaches her slowly. She looks up at him with sad defeated eyes.

"He called." She whispers.

"Who did?"

"The Gravedigger."

"Did you talk to him? What did he say?" Booth asks as he kneels down in front of her, holstering his weapon.

"He left a message." Brennan winces as Booth reaches out and takes her injured hand in his.

"What happened?" he asks, glancing between her hand and her eyes.

"I cut it on a broken glass." She sighs. Booth begins to unwrap the dishcloth to expose Brennan's injury. She lets out a little cry of pain as the cloth is finally removed from her hand.

"I can't see how bad it is through the blood. We need to get this cleaned up." Booth keeps his voice soft even though he is panicking on this inside. "Let's get you up huh?" he feigns a small smile and moves into a crouched position. Slipping his hands under Brennan's arms, he hoists her to her feet then guides her over to the sink. He turns on the cold water and takes Brennan's bloody hand, moving it under the soft flow of the water. His fingers caress her skin softly as he wipes the blood away to reveal the cuts in her skin. His brow furrows as he assesses the wounds.

"Bones, these look pretty deep." He notices how the blood keeps pouring out of one particularly large cut straight down her palm. "I'm going to run you over to the hospital, get some stitches."

"I don't need stitches." Brennan sighs.

"Yes you do." Booth replies firmly as he reaches for a fresh cloth. Taking Brennan's still bleeding hand in his he tightly wraps a fresh cloth around it, applying pressure to the cuts. "I'm not arguing with you over this Temperance." The use of her first name catches Brennan's attention and she knows she will have choice but to do what Booth says.

xxxx

Forty five minutes later Brennan is sitting in an examination room with a young nurse who is cleaning her cuts. Booth used his badge to get quick attention from the doctors because he knew Brennan wouldn't sit at the hospital for hours on end waiting especially when they also have a development on the case to attend to. He hovers by the door, watching as Brennan grimaces in pain while the nurse applies antiseptic to the cuts.

"I'm all done here." The nurse announces. "The doctor will be right in to stitch these up." She packs up her equipment and manoeuvres past Booth out into the hall. He immediately steps over to Brennan and rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I hate hospitals." She mutters.

"I know." Booth smiles. His attention is drawn to the door as the doctor enters. He is an older man, tall with white hair and thick glasses.

"Dr Brennan, I'm Dr Hatton." He nods. "We'll have you out of here shortly. I just need to put a few stitches in those cuts of yours." He smiles warmly and seats himself at in front of the bed Brennan is perched on. He uncovers a tray of equipment and lifts a large needle. Brennan's eyes widen as she takes in the needle, her childhood fear surfacing.

"Now, I'm going to numb the area so you won't feel anything." He moves the needle closer to Brennan's hand and she inhales a sharp breath, her good hand reaching up awkwardly to grasp Booth's hand which is still on her shoulder. He looks down and sees how she is grasping at his fingers. He twists his hand so he can clasp hers then he moves their hands down from her shoulder to her side. His other hand reaches across her back and rests on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Dr Hatton injects Brennan's hand with a local anaesthetic and she jumps a little. Booth leans down and presses a soft reassuring kiss to the top of her head.

"It's okay." He whispers.

"Okay, we'll give that a minute or so to work." Dr Hatton goes back to the tray and begins preparing for the stitches. Brennan feels herself leaning back, finding support from Booth's chest. She closes her eyes and squeezes his hand as Dr Hatton begins to close her cuts.

Xxxx

An hour later the pair arrive at the lab. Brennan holds her hand across her stomach to avoid it being bumped into anything. Booth walks close at her side, his hand on her back. He spots the squints up on the platform but doesn't pause, knowing Brennan will want to get right to her office. As soon as they step into her office, Booth's cell rings. He answers it swiftly as Brennan settles herself behind her desk.

"Booth." He pauses and listens. "Are you positive?" he asks. Brennan tries to read the expression on his face but he doesn't give much away. "Okay, we'll get right on it." Booth ends the call and snaps the phone shut.

"What is it?" Brennan asks.

"We caught a break." Booth sighs. "Two more people from the list have been officially declared missing."

"Oh." Brennan feels her stomach lurch.

"Syler and a few other agents have been to interview the families and we think we know how they were taken." Booth walks over and slides into the seat beside Brennan. "Jason David, Constance Wright and Michael Winters all take the same bus to work. From their home addresses, Syler believes they are the last few stops on the route. My bet is that the other two victims are also on that route and use the same bus."

"I don't understand." Brennan shakes her head.

"The Gravedigger waits until only five people remain on the bus then he kidnaps them, using the bus to take them somewhere."

"He must have been driving the bus." Brennan nods.

"Syler has already contacted the bus company. He's waiting on information on the bus registration and the driver scheduled for the route."

"It doesn't help us much though." Brennan sighs heavily. "If this is how he did it, we don't know where he took the bus." Brennan lifts her hand to her chest and holds it close, beginning to feel some pain as the numbing agent used for her stitches begins to wear off. Booth notices the change on her face and leans forward.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Nothing I can't handle." Brennan replies quickly. "What's our next move?"

Xxxx

Two hours later Booth, Brennan and Agent Syler are at the bus depot with the manager, Harlon Davis. He has a folder in his hands containing the information on the bus and the driver.

"The same driver works that bus route every day. Jackson is one of our best drivers.

"Jackson Clements?" Brennan asks, recognising the name from the list.

"Yes, he's been with the company since he was twenty three."

"He's also one of the names on our list of victims." Booth adds. "Do your buses have any tracking devices, GPS?"

"Only the newer vehicles. The bus you're after is one of the older models. We haven't upgraded those vehicles yet."

"We've got an APB out on the bus but it could be a long way from the city by now." Syler adds.

"They'd need gas." Davis states. "I mean, that route takes a full tank of gas."

"If you're right Booth, and the Gravedigger waited until the last four passengers and Jackson were the only ones on the bus, he'd be near the end of the route. The bus would need fuel to go much further."

"I'll make some calls." Syler nods and steps away from the group.

"The Gravedigger?" Davis asks, looking confused.

"Ongoing case." Booth nods. "Bones, we have to assume he's going to follow his MO."

"It would take a lot of planning to bury a bus."

"Bury a bus?" Davis gasps.

"Mr Davis, thank you for your help." Booth shakes his hand. "We'll be back in touch if we need anything more." With a soft smile Booth guides Brennan out of the depot and over to where Syler is standing. As the pair approaches he ends his call.

"I have agents checking all gas stations. If a bus stopped to refuel, we'll know about it shortly."

"Good work." Booth nods.

"So what? We just wait?" Brennan asks impatiently.

"There isn't anything we can do." Syler tells her. Brennan glares at him then stalks over to the SUV leaving the two FBI agents alone.

"She's under a lot of pressure." Booth feels the need to explain Brennan's sudden departure.

"The sooner we find those people the better huh?" Syler nods.

"You got that right."

_**Still with me?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so a lot of my reviewers have been wondering how on earth I'm going to bury a bus. Well you'll find out here. I don't know if the science works but I couldn't come up with another way to bury a bus so you'll just have to accept it lol. **_

Sitting in the diner down the street from the Jeffersonian, Brennan swirls a teaspoon around inside her coffee cup, staring blankly into the deep brown liquid. She has drunk more coffee in the last twenty four hours than she has before and she's starting to despise the taste of it.

"Are you sure you won't eat something?" Booth asks softly.

"I can't." Brennan sighs. "I know what you're thinking but I'm just not hungry." She shakes her head, keeping her focus on her coffee cup.

"I understand." Booth nods. He _does_ understand. Brennan is feeling guilty, worried, anxious and nervous all at the same time and those feelings are bound to play havoc with your body. He just wishes she would eat a little something to keep her energy levels up. She's looking exhausted and Booth is worried she might pass out or something. They might have a long wait for any more information on the location of the bus and Booth just wants Brennan to be at her best when they catch a break. He looks down at the fries on the plate before him, pokes a few with his fork then drops the fork and pushes the plate away. His appetite has suddenly left him.

"We're running out of time." Brennan murmurs.

"I know."

Xxxx

Several hours pass without any word and Brennan is getting very anxious. A quick mental calculation tells her the Gravedigger's victims have less than 10 hours to live. She paces the floor of her office, unable to sit still. Booth is slouched on the couch, a look of frustration on his face.

"Syler should have called by now." He mutters.

"Obviously he hasn't found out anything new." Brennan sighs, coming to a stop at the side of the couch. "Can't _we_ do anything?"

"Everything is already being done. I know you hate it but we just have to wait."

"I do hate it Booth." Brennan's voice rises. "I hate that I'm standing here, alive, and five people are buried somewhere about to die!" she abruptly turns away so Booth cannot see the tears in her eyes. He sits forward on the couch and slowly rises to his feet.

"No matter what happens Bones, you can't blame yourself for what's happened."

"Easier said than done." She scoffs. "What are we supposed to say to the families?" Booth comes up behind her, places his hands on her upper arms and leans down to speak close to her ear.

"One way or another, this is going to be over Bones. And when that happens we tell the truth." Booth feels Brennan's body begin to shake a little and a soft sob tells him she's crying. With one swift move he spins her around and envelopes her in his arms.

"I know Bones, I know." He soothes. Brennan leans into him, burying her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. His embrace provides some comfort but doesn't take away the deep seeded feelings Brennan has about the whole situation. She doesn't need a psychologist to tell her it will take a long time for those feelings to go away, if at all.

Xxxx

Booth has managed to get Brennan to lie down for a while but he isn't sure she's actually sleeping. She has been lying motionless, her breathing regular and her eyes closed but he senses that she is waiting for something to happen instead of allowing her body vital time to rejuvenate. He is sitting behind her desk, fiddling with a pen and watching his cell which is sitting on the desk, almost mocking him with its silence. He jumps when it suddenly bursts into life after what seems like an eternity of silence, the screen flashing and repeated beeping noises blasting out.

"Booth." He answers it as Brennan abruptly lifts herself up off the couch to look at him. Clearly she hadn't been sleeping just as he suspected.

"That's a positive ID?" Booth asks. "Okay, we'll meet you out there."

"What's going on?" Brennan asks, her voice laden with hope.

"The bus was spotted at a gas station just outside of town on the highway headed towards Virginia."

"We're going there?"

"Wherever the bus was going, it's outside of Washington so we're better off there than here. I'll have the security footage from the gas station sent here for Angela to look at. She might be able to enhance the images and get us more information."

"I'll get my coat." Brennan rises from the couch but as she stands she wobbles a little.

"Bones!" Booth reacts and rises to his feet as she braces her hand on the arm of the couch.

"I'm fine, just a head rush." She feigns a smile and stands up straight. She knows she's physically and emotionally exhausted and it won't be long before she can no longer control it and she collapses. But for now she needs to remain focused, find the missing people and put the S.O.B Gravedigger behind bars. Thoughts of him, what he did to her and Hodgins and all the other victims fill her with renewed energy and she tugs on her jacket as Booth watches her intently. She knows he's probably fighting back the urge to mollycoddle her.

"Let's go." She adds. Booth tears his eyes from her and follows and she walks towards the door, catching up to her quickly and putting his arm around her shoulder. She glances up at him, a little curious about his gesture but she chooses not to say anything about it. If she does, he might take his arm away and she likes the feelings stirring in her as he pulls her closer to his body as they walk.

Xxxx

An hour later Booth pulls into the gas station the bus was spotted at. Syler is already present with his team and has the gas station owner and staff pulled to one side.

"Syler!" Booth calls to him as he and Brennan walk from the SUV.

"Booth, I had the video sent to the Jeffersonian. You really think your girl can get something off it?"

"If there's anything on that tape that will help, Angela will find it." Brennan responds. She has complete faith in her friend and she knows Angela has been waiting for her chance to help with the case.

"The owner here says the bus pulled two nights ago. He thought it was odd since buses don't normally stop for gas, especially that late in the day, but the guy who paid told him he was taking the bus to a garage for repairs." Syler explains. He gestures for the gas station owner to come over.

"This is Stevie White." Syler introduces. "Agent Booth and Dr Brennan."

"What did he look like? The man you spoke to." Brennan asks quickly, her eyes widening with the thought that the man standing before her spoke with her captor.

"He was average. Brown hair, brown eyes…I think." Stevie nods. "He seemed normal to me." Brennan glances at Booth, her startled eyes conveying her feelings. She can't believe that someone who kidnaps people, buries them and leaves them to die, could seem 'normal'.

"Did he talk to you much?" Brennan asks.

"Nah, just said he was real upset he had to drop the bus off because it was keeping him from his girlfriend." Stevie smiles.

"Did he tell you her name?" Booth asks curiously.

"Temperance." Stevie nods. I remember because it's a unique name." As the words come out of Stevie's mouth, Brennan's face loses all colour and she backs away from the group, feeling like she's been punched in the stomach.

"Are you sure?" Booth asks, almost a little harshly.

"I'm sure. He seemed real eager to get back to her."

"Mr White, did you see anyone else on the bus?" Booth asks.

"I wasn't looking." Stevie replies. "And it was dark. There could have been." He shrugs.

"Did you see which direction the bus drove off in after leaving here?"

"It carried on down the highway." Stevie turns and indicates the direction with his arm.

"Okay, thank you Mr White." Booth shakes his hand and backs away from the group to find Brennan. He knows Stevie's revelation must have shocked her and in her current state she is probably freaking out a bit.

Brennan stands by the SUV, one hand braced on the door, her head hanging down as she takes deep breaths. She feels a panic attack coming on but she desperately wants to stop it, knowing she doesn't have time for one. As she draws in ragged breaths, she feels a hand on her back.

"Just breath Bones." Booth says softly as he begins to rub her back. "That's it." Booth soothes. "You're okay, you're okay." He continues to rub soft circles on her back as Brennan takes control of her body and prevents a full blown panic attack hitting her.

After a few minutes, Brennan stands up straight and turns to Booth.

"Thank you." She says quietly. Booth merely nods in response then guides Brennan to the passenger door. He pulls it open and gestures for her to get inside. Once she is seated, he jogs around and climbs into the drivers' seat.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asks.

"Next town over, to talk to the local officers. If the bus passed through here two nights ago, and the Gravedigger gave the victims 48 hours to live, he has to have buried the bus nearby. He wouldn't have had time to take it much further."

"That makes sense." Brennan nods. "I'll call Hodgins, see if he can get some maps of the area." She pulls out her cell as Booth takes them out onto the highway. He can't help but glance over at her frequently. This case is more than taking its toll on his partner. She almost had another panic attack and she looks ready to drop. Yet he knows trying to get her to rest would be futile and he's better to just let her get on with things. He decides at that moment not to leave her side for a moment, in case she needs him.

xxxxx

An hour later Booth pulls into the Sheriff's station at the next town. He and Brennan make their way inside to be met with a scene of activity.

"Can I help you?" one of the officers asks.

"We're looking for the Sheriff." Booth states.

"He's out back." The officer gestures. "Is this an emergency? We're kinda swamped right now."

"We're with the FBI." Booth pulls out his badge.

"They sent the FBI to help with this?" the officer looks confused.

"What's this?" Brennan asks.

"We had a report of an explosion almost two days ago. Problem is we haven't been able to localise the explosion." Brennan looks at Booth and together the pair realise what this means. The Gravedigger buried the bus by causing an explosion.

"I need to see the sheriff immediately." Booth demands.

"Uh, sure. I'll get him for you." The officer backs away and disappears through as door, leaving Booth and Brennan in the front office. They take the opportunity to look at the large map the officer had been scrutinising when they came in.

"Virginia has a lot of caves." Brennan points them out on the map. "An explosion in one of the caves would cause rock material to block the entrance and cut the bus off from an air supply." Booth is about to respond when the booming voice of the sheriff interrupts.

"What can I do for the FBI?"

"We're here in relation to the explosion." Booth explains. "A serial killer has kidnapped five people from Washington and we believe he has buried the bus he stole with those people inside somewhere in the caves."

"You're kidding right?" the Sheriff asks with a grin.

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Brennan asks sternly. She glares at the Sheriff.

"Uh, I…well we don't know exactly where the explosion took place. Several people reported a loud boom and some folks living out of the city said it felt like an earthquake."

"I'll get Hodgins on the phone. Maybe he can work out the location of the explosion from the intensity of the reports filed with the sheriff." Brennan pulls out her phone and gets Hodgins back.

Xxxx

While Booth talks with the Sheriff, Brennan sits at one of the desks in the office and relays information from the reports before her to Hodgins.

"The first report seems to be the one where the explosion was most felt." She says before giving Hodgins the address. Based on the loudness of the explosion and any earth movement reported by the residents, Hodgins meticulously plots the reports on an electronic map of the caves of Virginia back at the lab in Washington D.C. Finally he makes a few clicks of the mouse and…

"Yes!" he jumps out his seat and punches his arm in the air.

"You got something Jack?" Brennan asks anxiously.

"Based on the reports you just gave me, the explosion had to have been at Organ Cave."

"Are you sure." Brennan asked as she bit down on her lip.

"As sure as I can be." Hodgins replies.

"Thanks." Brennan snaps the phone shut and turns to Booth, gathering up the reports as she stands. "Booth, Hodgins believes the explosion was at Organ Cave."

"How'd he come up with that?" the Sheriff asks, scratching his head.

"I'll explain later, Booth we need to go….now!"

"Right, Sheriff, you'd better call out all available emergency services." Booth orders as he and Brennan make their way to the door. "We're going to need equipment to move large rocks and boulders as well as paramedics and fire fighters."

"Uh sure thing." The Sheriff nods. He watches as Booth and Brennan hurry out of the office and to their vehicle, tearing off at break neck speed in the direction of Organ Cave.


End file.
